


Минуты

by Хельга Винтер (hwinter)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: End of the World, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Past Relationship(s), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/%D0%A5%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B3%D0%B0%20%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80
Summary: «Будем ценить каждую минуту», — говорит Стив в «Чистилище». Несколько таких минут.(Автору отчаянно не хватало милоты в организме.)
Relationships: Steve Cortez/Male Shepard
Kudos: 3





	Минуты

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально это были три отдельных драббла, но каким-то образом они собрались воедино.

**1**

Беззвучный сигнал кольнул руку и отключился. Можно было бы активировать омни, проверить таймер и сообщения, но Джон и так знал, что это значит. Время отдыха вышло.

Вместо таймера, он взглянул на Стива и успел поймать знакомое движение — такое же, какое не стал делать сам. Заметив его взгляд, Стив улыбнулся. За вечер Джон наловчился неплохо различать оттенки этих улыбок — тёплых, чуть насмешливых, быстрых — и сейчас угадывал в ней сожаление.

Разумеется, совершенно не потому, что хотел его там угадать.

— Долг зовёт, — пояснил Стив очевидное, и тусклое свечение его омни погасло. — Нужно возвращаться, чтобы успеть до конца увольнительной.

Возражать было глупо. Вдвойне: он и подавно не мог позволить себе задержаться. Но признавать, что вечер закончился, так не хотелось.

— На Цитадели они считаются по местному времени, а не по корабельному, — заметил Джон. Ему и самому хотелось бы верить, что возражение это резонно.

Стив склонил голову, как будто не желая оспаривать его правоту:

— Да. Но... — и Джон приподнял бровь:

— Суровый капитан?

Стив снова вскинул взгляд, и пришлось прикусить губу изнутри, чтобы сохранить деланную серьёзность. В его глазах плясал озорной, искристый, дразнящий смех — тот самый, следуя за которым Джон не задумываясь шагнул на танцпол «Чистилища»... а потом целовался на этом танцполе со своим лейтенантом. Мысль об этом должна была бы вызывать угрызения совести, но совесть молчала. Вместо неё, откликаясь на этот взгляд, внутри поднималась волна радости, шипучей и колкой, как саларианская газировка. Глупо... но Джокер был прав, у них всех есть проблемы куда серьёзнее, чем мелкие личные глупости.

— Да нет, нормальный. Строгий, но справедливый. Из тех, кого не хочется подводить. — Стив прищурился, и от этого смех в его глазах сделался ярче. — И посмотреть на него приятно.

— Вот как?

— Даже не представляешь. — Если бы этот долгий, пристальный взгляд продержался ещё мгновением дольше... Но Стив отвёл глаза прежде, чем мысли о том, как мог бы продолжиться этот вечер, вытеснили все остальные. Следующий вопрос прозвучал ровно, почти буднично: — Идём?

За порогом их поджидали сумерки — обычное дело для близлежащего сектора. Дела у «Чистилища» и посреди войны шли неплохо, достаточно, чтобы обеспечивать нужную «атмосферу» даже наперекор суточным ритмам остальной станции.

Стив оглянулся от стойки вызова аэрокаров:

— Назад на «Нормандию»?

Джон мог бы и согласиться. Корабль и команда — вот его зона ответственности, и пусть прямо сейчас они прекрасно справятся без него, он мог бы...

Он выдохнул и покачал головой.

— Мне нужно в СБЦ. Без Удины Бейли остался старшим по рангу представителем человечества на Цитадели, одному ему не справиться со всем этим политическим хаосом. А втягивать Эш не хочу, протекция Удины и без того может выйти ей теперь боком. — Он замолчал, задумался, развёл руками. Политик из него едва ли лучше, чем Эш или Бейли, но выбирать не приходится. У него хотя бы есть статус Спектра и репутация защитника Цитадели. 

Стив тихо хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.

Аэрокар опустился у стойки с негромким шипением. Джон подошёл, но прежде, чем успел что-то сказать или сделать, Стив уже занял водительское сидение и приглашающе взмахнул рукой:

— Садись, подброшу тебя до посольства. 

Пара минут полёта в одиночестве едва ли что-то меняла. Или, может, она дала бы возможность прочистить голову, вытряхнуть из неё пену вечера, переключиться на дело. Но он с готовностью скользнул на место пассажира и только не удержался:

— А как же твоя увольнительная?

Стив улыбнулся, не открывая взгляд от лобового стекла:

— На Цитадели они считаются по местному времени. 

Короткую дорогу они провели в молчании. В молчании Стив посадил аэрокар на парковочную площадку и, только когда пассажирская дверца открылась, окликнул:

— Шепард. — Джон обернулся. Во взгляде Стива плескался смех, тёплый, немного дразнящий, но под смехом пряталось что-то ещё, серьёзное и напряжённое. На миг стало сухо во рту. — Спасибо, это был отличный вечер. И надеюсь, что наше следующее свидание обойдётся без политических покушений.

Внутри снова вспенилась шипучая газировка. Любопытство вышло изобразить почти правдоподобно:

— А это было свидание?

Стив задумчиво сдвинул брови. Потом потянулся через узкое расстояние между креслами, тёплая ладонь легла на плечо, и Джон сам подвинулся к нему навстречу. 

Они целовались дольше, чем на танцполе «Чистилища». Дольше, обстоятельней, медленней. Тот, первый, был поцелуй-вопрос, торопливый и осторожный. Сейчас подходящее слово не подбиралось, но когда они отпустили друг друга, внутри было уверенно и спокойно.

Стив поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Думаю, да. Определённо.

**2**

Сквозь виртуальные окна светили звёзды.

Он прищурился, потёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Яркие точки в вышине расплылись, сфокусировались снова. Не звёзды — огни соседнего лепестка, неестественно яркие на фоне других, погасших. Цитадель, заполняемая беженцами, понемногу переходила на военное положение, так медленно, что и сама, казалось, этого не замечала. Но общая картина вырисовывалась отчётливо, особенно если смотреть издалека... Он скользнул взглядом дальше, не давая себе времени зацепиться за эту мысль, отыскивая край лепестка, грань, за которой начиналась бескрайняя бездна. Грань и бездна нашлись, но звёзд и там было не разглядеть. Искусственные светила по-прежнему их затмевали. Хороший знак? Дурное предзнаменование? Уж точно не дурнее гадания на созвездиях секторов Цитадели...

— Хэй, ты в порядке?

Он потянулся с протяжным выдохом, перекатил голову, удобнее устраиваясь затылком у Стива на плече:

— Лучше всех. А что?

— У тебя стал очень серьёзный вид.

— Просто задумался о словах Джеймса. Он заходил сегодня, показывал новую татуировку. 

Стив фыркнул:

— А, да, N7. Он третий день не расстается с перекладиной, не может перестать красоваться. И что же такого сказал наш мистер Вега?

— Он рассказывал о месте, где вырос. Песок, океан, нерециркулированный воздух... — Джон повернул голову, пытаясь перехватить взгляд Стива. — Было бы неплохо побывать в таком. Я почти не помню, как пахнет воздух, который не пропустили через десяток фильтров.

— Солнце, море, ты с загаром и в плавках? Окей, я в деле.

Он засмеялся. Смеяться было легко, как будто для этого не требовалось пропустить сквозь десяток фильтров всю реальность. 

— Где мы вообще?

— На Цитадели много укромных мест. Особенно если записать в опознавательную систему коды доступа Спектров, — Стив усмехнулся, потом прищурился в тёмное небо за виртуальным окном. — Но, кажется, мне пора снова брать эту птичку под ручной контроль. Будет неловко, если нас остановит патруль СБЦ.

— Пожалуй.

Быстрый поцелуй, и Стив поднялся, подбирая вещи, оделся, ушёл обратно в кабину. Джон проводил его взглядом. Прикрыл глаза, давая себе ещё минуту, сорок секунд, полминуты... Шаттл дрогнул и снялся с места. Огни над головой величественно поплыли назад.

Джон встал. Оделся не торопясь, огляделся по сторонам. Раздвижные сидения — кто бы мог подумать, на десантном-то шаттле, «птичка» и впрямь оказалась полна сюрпризов — вернулись в обычное положение, и ничего больше не напоминало о недавнем преображении в романтическое пристанище. Он поднял голову к так и не погашенному экрану виртуального окна и улыбнулся. Почти ничего.

Когда он шагнул в кабину, Стив коротко взглянул на него и снова занялся на управлением. Возвращались они явно более коротким путём, движение с каждой минутой становилось всё оживлённее. Автопилот наверняка справился бы и с этим, но... Он посмотрел на Стива: быстрые, уверенные движения рук над приборной панелью, расслабленные плечи, еле заметная — едва ли осознанная — улыбка в уголках губ — и сердце глухо стукнуло в рёбра. Когда кому-то из них последний раз доводилось побыть в своей стихии вот так, не под огнём противника и не подвергась смертельной опасности?

— Не хочешь подняться? — спросил он, когда они мягко сели на парковку у Сильвер-Стрип. — Андерсон собрал отличный бар. И в целом неплохо всё обустроил. Камины, джакузи... За этой беготнёй с клоном у тебя наверняка не было времени осмотреться.

Стив слушал его, приподняв брови:

— Шепард. Ты пытаешься меня соблазнить?

Он засмеялся:

— Как всегда, — и Стив ответил смехом на смех:

— Тогда усилия излишни. Тебя для этого вполне достаточно. Окей, но сначала нужно вернуть шаттл назад. Стоянки на Стрипе не рассчитаны на тяжеловооружённую технику.

— Думаю, моих допусков Спектра хватит, чтобы разобраться со штрафом за неправильную парковку, — он встал, протянул руку.

— Не стану спорить с героем галактики, — приборная панель и экраны погасли. Стив сжал предложенную ладонь, поднялся, и на секунду они замерли так, близко, рука в руке. 

— Пойдём.

Бок о бок они вышли на шумный, бурлящий сверкающий вывесками, рекламными панелями и окнами жилых башен Стрип. Мирная жизнь текла здесь своим черёдом, несмотря на войну. 

Чужая стихия. Но — он искоса взглянул на идущего рядом Стива — со временем он сумел бы к ней приспособиться.

**3**

Когда он проснулся, в квартире играла музыка. Едва уловимо, на грани слышимости — но Джон, как всякий, кому корабельная каюта давно стала привычнее обычного дома, умел различать малейшие перемены в окружающих звуках. На корабле непривычный ритм в шорохе знакомых систем мог обернуться смертельной опасностью. Здесь, в огромной пустой квартире, где он то и дело чувствовал себя гостем, едва доносящаяся с первого этажа музыка означала...

_ Стив. _

Губы сами собой сложились в улыбку, и он не стал её сдерживать.

Накануне они буквально завалились в квартиру, целуясь и обжимаясь, словно подростки. Смеялись, пока дыхания хватало на смех. Любили друг друга. К тому времени, когда они добрались до спальни на втором этаже, он уже едва не отключался на ходу и вырубился, как только голова коснулась подушки, но даже сквозь сон чувствовал присутствие Стива, его тёплое дыхание на коже. 

А теперь пришло утро, снизу доносится музыка, и это казалось таким естественным, словно так было всегда.

Спустившись, он нашёл Стива на кухне: тот стоял у островка в центре и задумчиво разглядывал что-то перед собой на столе. Заслышав шаги, он, впрочем, вскинул взгляд и тепло улыбнулся:

— Шепард. Доброе утро. — В ответ, вместо приветствия, Джон быстро и легко поцеловал его в губы. — Извини, не хотел тебя разбудить.

Он небрежно махнул рукой и отступил на шаг. Огляделся внимательнее, приподнял брови:

— Пилот-истребитель, специалист по снабжению и повар?

Стив усмехнулся знакомо:

— У меня разнообразные интересы, — но взгляд у него был странный, как будто погружённый в себя.

— Всё в порядке?

— Конечно. Я просто... — он неопределённо покачал нож в пальцах. — Задумался.

Джон молча присел на край стола, сложил на груди руки. 

Стив снова покрутил нож. Отложил. Попробовал улыбнуться — но улыбка не получилась.

— Последний раз я готовил завтрак на Ферис Филдс, — наконец сказал он. — В тот день. После как-то не доводилось, не было необходимости. — Он помолчал, продолжая смотреть прямо перед собой. Видеть то, чего больше не существовало. — Это была наша традиция. Мы жили за пределами гарнизона, поэтому я уходил раньше, и... Иногда мы пили вместе кофе, я после завтрака, а Роберт — до. Он не любил рано вставать… — Он глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул. Поймал взгляд Джона, улыбнулся, немного напряженно и всё равно с привычным теплом. — Я в порядке. Серьёзно. Просто... иногда память цепляется за что-то, чего не ждёшь. Это выбивает из колеи.

Джон просто кивнул. Все они со временем обрастали бронёй. Когда мир рушится, это неизбежно, если хочешь выжить и, может быть, победить. Но всегда оставалось что-то — незаметное, обыденное, привычное — что проникало сквозь любые щиты и фильтры. Если бы нет... наверное, тогда никакая борьба уже не имела бы смысла.

— Но всё же к лучшему, что эти воспоминания есть, — произнёс он, вторя собственным мыслям. 

Стив кивнул:

— К лучшему. — Напряжение наконец ушло из его рук и взгляда. Он снова оглядел стол: — И кстати о завтраке...

Да. Кстати.

Джон выпрямился и развернулся лицом к островку, осторожно отодвигая Стива плечом и забирая у него нож. Тот отступил, вопросительно поднимая брови:

— Скрытые таланты, Шепард?

Джон ответил смешком:

— У меня разнообразные интересы, — но поянил: — Меня почти полгода продержали в Ванкувере под домашним арестом. Как выяснилось, количество ресторанов с доставками всё же не безгранично. Да и делать было особо нечего.

— Нет худа без добра.

И это было самое удивительное. И, может быть, самое прекрасное.


End file.
